


Shadow Squad™ on Vacation

by sparkly_seagull



Series: Mandokarla AU: extended drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Jedi, M/M, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Quinlan's constant need for theatrics, Sabacc, Vacation, it's rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_seagull/pseuds/sparkly_seagull
Summary: It's just a continuation of the 'Mandokarla and other things Obi-Wan has' universe in the form of Quinlan's mild suffering.The Shadow Squad goes on vacation to Mandalore, solving petty drama (it's Anakin's fault) and gambling for the next tour destination.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Quinlan Vos, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Quinlan Vos & Asajj Ventress & Darth Maul, implied
Series: Mandokarla AU: extended drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922830
Comments: 11
Kudos: 230
Collections: Star Wars Alternate Universes





	Shadow Squad™ on Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LakeBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeBreeze/gifts).



> Prompt: I wouldn't be upset if you had a one-shot sequel about Quinlan and Ventress's excellent adventures in Manda'yaim!

Quinlan shot out of his seat, the incessant and obnoxious pounding on the door causing the sabacc cards to fall out of his hand and face up onto the table. He used the force to open the door, Asajj’s looming figure standing menacingly in the doorway. Maul studied the fallen cards before flipping them back over with a self satisfied grin on his face.

“Quin!” Asajj charged forward with a fire in her eyes that Quinlan was very wary of. “Explain children to me.”

He snorted at the implication he could explain anything. “Maul knows more about children than I do.”

The Zabrak looked up at the mention of his name with a small frown settled on his face. “No I don’t, please refrain from accusations like that.”

“Okay then. Ask Obi-Wan, he has a whole entourage.”

Asajj frowned. “But- that’s going to be a solid no. I’m not interrupting date night.”

Interrupting date night was a disastrous idea, Quinlan had done it once and had barely escaped. It was the will of the force and Obi-Wan’s top quality distractions that had spared Quinlan’s life from the wrath of an irritated Mandalorian. Jango hadn’t even been angry, just mildly upset and oh so trigger happy.

“Makes sense.” Quinlan agreed, Asajj pulled up a chair and took some of the sabacc chips and cards right out of the pile. Maul moved to protest but Quinlan kicked him under the table. She’d done the same thing to Hondo and the pirate had conceded to giving up his best bottle of Corellian brandy after the dismal fistfight. Asajj was not to be trifled with when it came to card games.

“So,” Maul started hesitantly. “Why do you want to know about children?”

“Savage and Anakin have some grudge that Aayla tried and failed to explain. Cody came in to simplify it by telling me ‘they are too dramatic’ and then proceeded to rant about the lack of diplomacy the two of them have.”

Quinlan held in a laugh, Aayla had been trying to talk about it earlier when they were practicing katas with Obi-Wan and his angst-ridden padawan. He had gotten lucky in the padawan department, Aayla was talented, responsible, and exceptionally good at lying. Anakin couldn’t lie to save his life, Quinlan still wasn’t sure how he’d managed to get away with half of the nonsense he caused. Perhaps it could all be chalked up to Obi-Wan’s exceptionally forgiving nature.

“Yah, I heard about that.”

Asajj played her cards, a curse leaving Maul’s mouth in return. “You are the most childish of us all. You’ve got to explain, Quin.”

“Why don’t you bother Maul about it? He’s a legal guardian.”

Maul shot Quinlan a dead look. “You are also a guardian.”

“It’s Jedi sanctioned, it doesn’t count in this context.”

“You’re Savage's other guardian.” Maul reminded him, placing his own cards down.

“Fine, fine, fine.” Quinlan huffed out. “I will explain the gossip.”

Asajj nodded, beckoning for Quinlan to continue. “Well, where is it?”

“You’ve got to give it to me first.”

She leaned back with a huff, taking Quinlan’s dwindling hand of cards right out of his gloves. “Anakin and Savage almost got into a fight over the best way to throw a plate to maximize the shatter and spread of the shards. I don’t know why, but I recommend planning on using bowls from now on.”

“Everyone knows it’s all in the wrist.”

Asajj kicked at Quinlan. “Shut it. As I was saying, the idiots were arguing about idiotic things and then thought the best way to go about settling things was to throw hands. Apparently this isn’t a new development according to Cody.”

“He is the most accurate source.” Maul agreed, taking a kick to the shin as well.

“Moral of the story, what made the two of them so antagonistic?”

Quinlan stood from his seat, his answer would be in the best form there was, interpretive movements with a dramatic storytelling. He struck a pose, his hands forming mock binoculars around his eyes.

“Here we have it folks, a Jedi padawan with a flair for the arts and a Zabrak teen with a vindictive streak a mile wide.” Maul stood as well, joining Quinlan’s performance. “The two meet, wary of the other because I can vividly remember Anakin asking Savage if he was a Sith. Not a great move.” Maul looked wounded as Quinlan mimed a slap across the face.

Asajj nodded, looking confused as to why Quinlan felt it necessary to deliver his thoughts this way.

“Savage is not having it, he does not like the complaining twerp with exceptional force powers. He feels attacked and lashes out in retaliation.” Maul launched a flying kick as Quinlan ducked. “This antagonism leads Anakin to respond in kind, creating a cycle of these passive aggressive acts. But! The acts become less passive and we hit the first physical fight.”

Quinlan and Maul began to mime a fistfight, Asajj’s muffled snorts ringing in the background.

“The tension has built to the point where they consider each other enemies. And it is all because of the sad fact that Savage reacts too quickly and Anakin is terrible with people.” Quinlan bowed and Asajj broke out into full applause.

“Wow, you can really go into the mind of a teen.”

“I have experience.” Quinlan relied cheekily. He and Obi-Wan had been absolute terrors to poor, law-abiding Bant back in the days she still tried to protect their antics from Windu’s critical eye.

“It’s been great, but now I’ve got to go tell Savage he needs to stop.” Maul complained, looking at the door with a despairing gaze.

“How sad.” Asajj said with no sympathy as she stacked all of the sabacc cards into her pile. She’d won a game she hadn’t even been a part of by default. If Quinlan didn’t know any better, he’d think it was all planned from the start. “What do I get as a winner?”

“To choose our next tour destination.” Quinlan responded. They’d been to quite a few sights so far on the ten-day they’d spent on Mandalore. Obi-Wan would take them around, all the children in tow and a lesson planned out. Quinlan had completed an extra credit assignment he hadn’t been assigned in a bid to get more dessert. It had surprisingly worked.

“The caves.” Asajj decided instantly, an evil glint in her eye.

“Nooo!” Quinlan wailed. “I want to swim!”

“I’ll see if I can tell Obi-Wan.” Maul clapped him on the back and left the room while Asajj just cackled at Quinlan’s pain.

“Maybe there will be pools in the caves.” She suggested.

Quinlan shivered. The last cave pool he’d been in had tried to eat him. Asajj had been there for that. She should know better than to poke at that wound. “I will never try to skinny dip in a Sith Temple again.”

“The entire idea should have been a warning.” Asajj chastised. “You know better.”

Quinlan shook his head. “No I don’t. Now let’s go bother Obi-Wan. I wanna see how he reacts to his padawan’s latest antics.”

Asajj jumped out of her chair immediately. “As long as you take the blame. I’m on Jango’s good side.”

“Jango doesn’t have a good side.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Other Stuffs:  
> -Jango is a hopeless romantic and did not enjoy when Quinlan decided to crash his meticulously planned date night.  
> -Asajj is somehow the most mature of the Shadow Squad.
> 
> If you want to suggest another prompt for this series ask me on my [tumblr](https://sparkly-seagull.tumblr.com/).
> 
> That's all, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
